


Fan Fiction Love & Legends Season 1 Chapter 1 (New Worlds)

by BKToland



Category: Lovestruck | Helena Klein
Genre: F/F, Helena Klein - Freeform, Helena/MC - Freeform, Love&Legends, lovestruck, lovestruck voltage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKToland/pseuds/BKToland
Summary: Disclaimer:  This story has graphic imagery, sexual violence, memory flash backs, trauma, this story is a mixture of Alain’s and Helena's story but focused on the MC and her trauma. The connection with Helena is what brings the MC and Helena from the darkness into a dawn of hope and love. I do not own any of these characters as they are owned by Lovestruck Voltage . This is simply a Fanfiction of Helena’s story that would have been more realistic.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAPULS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAPULS/gifts).



Walking down the sidewalk in front of a row of shops I groan loudly.

“S-Sophie, I’m tired. We’ve already found two outfits for your new job can’t we go home and watch a movie now? “

Sophie, my overly energetic best friend spins to look at me in the stores changing mirror holding a flowery but elegant gown.

“This would look wonderful on you! MC, we just started this shopping day and you’re already worn out! Why don’t you try this on and stop moping.”

She playfully tosses the dress on my head and I take it laughing.

“I’m not ‘worn out’. I’m broke, Sophie. If I could buy half the stuff, I see in here I wouldn’t be so uninterested in shopping.”

Sophie laughs and says as she finds another outfit for herself to try on.

“Oh, you know I’m getting you an outfit too! We’ve always done that for each other so, no buts!”

She grabs onto my arm and leads me to the changing room in a rush. Stuffing me into my own changing room then sliding into the stall across from me.

“You do realize that you have a wonderful frame. You should flaunt it more.”

My face burning red as I try, and fail to get myself into the dress, she picked out. Unable to put it on only solidifies my negative feelings for dresses. Cursing I sigh.

“Shit. Soph, I need help.”

Laughing she flounces over in the gown she picked out for herself that is entirely too form fitting for me to think much about. Or dare to be jealous…

Grabbing the bottom of the gown that is stuck on my head she says…

“MC…This is a tie dress. All you needed to do was loosen the straps then tie in the back. Silly.”

As she explains she does just that. Tightening it though to where all the air flees my lungs.

“S-Sophie…I can’t breathe.”

She sighs dramatically and loosens it a little.

“Much better, thank you.”

I do a twirl and a once over in the mirror having been somewhat satisfied that this dress manages to bring out the silver in my eyes with pops of blue flowers.

“I like it. A lot. You were right that it fits me Sophie. “

She hugs my shoulders and smiles.

“That’s what friends are for. To remind you that you are beautiful.”

As we gush over her dress too, I pause to look at the price of the dress. My eyes widen in shock and then my heart sinks in disappointment.

“Sophie, I can’t let you buy this.”

She stops what she’s doing to look at the price too and shakes her head.

“Nope. I’m buying it. This new job is paying me three times what I was making before and I know damn well that you would do this for me too. So, no arguing. I’m buying the dress for you.”

With a bit of grumbling I finally allow her to buy the dress. Which, I wear out of the store.

Doing a giddy step and twirl I turn to look at my best friend who is gushing at me as much as I am her.

“See! You look beautiful!”

I grab her forearm gently and say just as enthusiastically.

“You look more beautiful than I!”

Which then sends us into a seemingly never-ending war of who is more beautiful and who is going to concede which we both know I’m far to stubborn to lose.

As we walk on the sky suddenly becomes dark and thunder rumbles overhead. Sophie grabs my hand and mutters after opening her umbrella.

“ It’s a good thing I was prepared today.”

The rain begins to start as we rush across the street. Just as we are about to make it, we both are enveloped in a flash and begin to fall.

With confusion we look at each-other than at our surroundings. In annoyance and slight nervousness, I say. 

“What is the hell?”

Sophie is freaking out as the new cloths we purchased are now covered in mud.

“I did not just spend a small fortune on these cloths to have them muddy already!!”

I sigh and brush the dirt off her cloths and then myself. Standing, I ask.

“Hey Sophie… I know it really suck’s having your new cloths all dirty but how do you think we get out of here?”

She pauses in her pursuit to curse the clothing gods to look around. Noticing we aren’t on the street anymore she looks at me worried.

“I-I am not sure. But I remember there was a flash when we crossed the street. Did you see anything else?”

I heft my bag up and take her hand gently walking in a clearer direction as crows caw over-head. It sends a shiver up my spine.

“I saw the same light but the best thing I think we could do right now besides standing here talking about an impossible question is maybe searching for a safer place to be.”

She follows me with a hesitation but then is ever footed as we make our way out of or what seems to be out of the woods. Not long into our sudden decision to find a way out do we hear a commotion coming from ahead. Clashing of metal and whimpering animals reach my ears. I look back at a scared Sophie who notices it too. We crouch down to get a glimpse before we make any moves. She whispers to me.

“Oh my, MC look!”

I shush her quickly.

“Sophie, keep it down. We don’t want to get into the middle of their fight.”

What I see is a group of warriors clashing against each other. One side has a red-haired man leading them who is wearing golden and red armor. With a group of people behind him. A tall man in regular armor and dark brown hair. A quick footed black-haired man with pointed ears and red and blue eyes. His skin seems unnaturally pale. A woman who is shorter than me but overly done in pink. Including her hair. Jeez. Who also happens to shoot fire out of her hands. Oh. Okay and a darker man with white hair and an affinity to a bow.

On the other side I see four people dressed in white and blue. They don’t seem to have a leader, but they are fighting impressively well. Three men, all different in their fighting. One is younger with very pale hair. Who seems, almost familiar, wielding a double ended blade that he twirls with lethal precision. Another man who hefts an axe that probably weighs five of me. It unnerves me to see how easily he throws it around. Then, I see a man who is dainty but throws knives with impressive skill. But the one who catches my attention the most is the tall woman on their team that has long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She’s wielding duel swords with lethal fury and big bursts of blue flame to counter. It’s almost a beautiful dance she’s doing through imaginable danger.

As I am lost in my thoughts of this beautiful stranger the tide of battle is coming our way. Sophie grabs my arm frantically and says.

“MC, we need to run!”

Just as we stand to look upon the group, the battle all but shifts to us. Every eye locks onto the two of us standing behind the trees. Every bit a mixture of horror and determination. The man in the golden armor shouts.

“Sophie! Is that you?! We must rescue her from the Witch Queen!”

Sophie and I hesitate then everything explodes when everyone seems to see me.

The woman I had been watching twirl around the battlefield with blades is now staring right at me yelling.   
  


“My Queen! Come to us before they can harm you!”

Both sides suddenly are fighting in a frenzy. The man in golden armor maneuvering his people to take Sophie while the others move to take me. Both of us trying desperately to stay together. When suddenly the woman in blue reaches me. Grabbing my arm, she twists me away from Sophie. I shout desperately trying to hold on to sophies hand.

“Sophie! Help me!”

Again, the man with the golden armor steps in as the girl with the pink magic blasts a line of fire between us all. The woman who grabbed me I have learned is Helena; counters it with a snapping curse. Sending a massive arch of magic between the groups. The Retainers I now know them as are trapped between two walls of flame but quickly find a way out and retreat with Sophie in hand. I hear her shouts to me with fear. Forcing myself to look back at her from Helena’s grip I see fear in Sophie's eyes all the way.

“MC! Don’t leave me!!”

I am left being hefted into the arms of the man I now know as Alain who has me in a cradled position firmly against his chest. Helena is close behind throwing counters over her shoulder. The rest of the Generals not far behind.

While we are running in the opposite direction I kick and scream. Hitting the man who holds me with a punch I didn’t even know I had in me.

“Let go of me you creep! Where are you taking me!”

The man holding me is unsettled and looks shocked at my words but grits his teeth firmly.

“My Queen we are taking you home.”

His response only makes me angrier. I all but knee him in the face as I struggle to get away. He drops me suddenly and we both fall to the ground. I spring up and run as fast as my wobbly legs can take me, but I am not as fast as they are. Running toward a massive bridge that I didn’t see before I reach the middle of the bridge and the Generals follow. I feel frantic and scared. I shout.

“Don’t come any closer!”

They all hesitate but the largest man, named Magnus keeps walking. Saying to me with annoyance.

“My Queen this is for your own good. We must get you across the bridge to safety.”

Helena looks at me with an open expression that is quickly forced down into a blank indifference. Magnus’s continued slow but persistent presence making my hands shake. I all but growl the response that leaves me with a cold desperation.

“I said STOP!!”

I throw up my right hand and my whole body goes cold as a force I’ve never experienced before comes from my palm. Ice. The Ice that shoots from my palm is powerfully cold and hits the bridge cutting a line between me and the Generals. The fear in their eyes as I do so only makes me more frightened. I’m confused and when the bridge begins to shake the gash where I blasted the ice cracks the bridge. The Generals retreat quickly to the other side, but I am left frozen in the middle of this nightmare. I look at the ice wall and then my palms. The echoing in my ears keeping me from hearing the voices calling out to me.

As the bridge rumbles and begins to crack a voice breaks through at first. It is Alain. He’s shouting at me to run. But run from what? Where am I? What is this? What is going on?

I am so overwhelmed by the action and energy that even as the bridge begins to give way I cannot react. Someone though, does for me. Strong arms wrap around me. Covering my eyes as they sprint away from the falling stone. For a brief moment there is no ground and we are free falling. I have just enough time to see Helena’s fierce expression watching below as we are about to land on the other side. The idea to scream or yell about it doesn’t reach my mouth when the ground rushes up and everything goes dark.


	2. Fan Fiction Love & Legends Season 1 Chapter 2 (Memories)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC begins to battle with basic memories. That she lost her fight with the possession and the aftermath of her consequences of losing it. Helena doesn't know where to stand only that the woman she knew isn't the person she was before the possession. Will Helena fall in love with the original MC or is the Witch Queen the only one with her loyalty?

When I wake, I am alone, cold, and sore. Oh, my goodness sore. The coolness of the space is like a sudden wave over my skin. I may have made myself at home with the massive bed, but I don’t at all feel safe in it. I kick out of the sheets and look at my ornate surroundings.

To my right, on the end table I notice a small pile of cloths that I gingerly take. Lifting them I notice that they seem well worn if but old. They have been well taken care of. Slipping on the clothing a sensation washes over me and I reach out to the corner of the table.

A rush of a familiarity knocks the wind from my lungs. I run my fingers over the fabric as if my mind is replaying a memory at the action. I walk over to the massive three panel mirror in the corner of the room and look at myself. In an instant another image passes before my eyes.

“Another memory? I think, wait, yes? No?”

I watch as an image of myself in the same clothing running through a field with Alain close behind. Then I have another memory, darker. I squeeze my eyes tightly as the feeling grows in my chest. Hunger.

A knock and entrance at the door has me startled. I whirl around to fast in my dizzy state and brace myself against the nightstand. Helena is there in a rush, the tray of food crashing to the floor as she grasps my arm. Keeping me from falling.

“My Queen! Do not rush yourself. You are injured.”

I groan and look over at her, mumbling.

“Yeah, I felt that when I woke up. I was hoping that getting up would help the miserable kink in my neck.”

I turn slowly back to sit on the edge of the bed. Fully looking at her this time. She’s a middle-aged woman. I would guess in her early thirties, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I could get lost in them if I wasn’t so lost already. She clears her throat at my staring, and I blush, looking away.

“My Queen do you not remember where you are?”

I keep my words careful as I look at her then the tray she brings to my lap. The food having cleaned itself up in a flick of a wrist.

“When me and my best friend Sophie set out shopping yesterday I did not at all plan for this. I don’t know where I am, and I don’t really know who you are… It’s been a little unnerving.”

I grumble the last few words into a bite of bread, hoping she didn’t hear me. Thankfully, she doesn’t and looks almost startled. As I scarf down the boring dark food I listen to her silently. She’s not really speaking but her eyes and gestures are saying everything. She’s unnerved but not completely hovering. She’s close enough that I feel the tension radiate from where she sits next to me.

“You are the Witch Queen. In our realm you conquered lands and slayed your enemies. That is until you were… slain on the field of battle.”

Her voice softens at the last bit, breaking softly. Then before I have time to recover her face is resolute and determined as ever.

“We will need to do a few more studies to get your full memory back. If My Queen wouldn’t mind, a walk in the castle after my studies could help alleviate the burden on your mind.”

I momentarily cannot keep up with the information she’s giving me and hesitate.

“I’ll go with you but only if I’m not going to become some lab experiment.”

She looks confused then startled and shakes her head.

“My Queen I would never harm you. I merely wish to bring your memories back. The only remanence left of what you’ve left me to restore you was your crown. We shall start there when we head toward my research tower. ”

I look at her for a moment and then begin setting the tray on the end table. She stands up to follow.

“Well, maybe we could try my surroundings and situations first? You did ask me to go on a walk with you. “

I briefly think about the memory I had of Alain and wonder why he would be in a memory if I’ve never met him before. On the other hand as I follow Helena out the door into the massive hallway I remind myself I already know the answer. It’s because I know him. I know them. So, If I knew Helena how do I not have more than pain in my thoughts of her?

When we walk out in the hallway Helena takes a set of several dizzying paths and then we find ourselves at the bridge that I remember from the night before. My eyes are wide at the gash of ice still standing in the gully below. The massive bridge cleaved in half by the blast. She stops at the edge of the bridge and says.

“I would think that the actions of yesterday would be able to help.”

My eyes widen again and I look at the massive structure. I’m almost unable to believe I did this until I remember the cold sensation just beneath my skin. I look down at my palms and say.

“So…the ice yesterday…was real…I wasn’t dreaming. “

She hesitates as if she was expecting any other words to leave my mouth but doesn’t seem to want to push further.

“My Queen you are a strong and gifted caster of magic. Ice Magic, however, is the natural affinity to you.”

I seem so close to her and yet so far away. I look at the gash of ice and then to her. As if on cue another rush of images passes before my mind. My hands outstretched clutching a small wrist who is crying out in agony. Then to a Young woman who’s red rimmed eyes have tears streaming down her face and I all but collapse on my knees sobbing. Helena is there in an instant and I curl in on myself not understanding.

I blurt out the first things that come to my mouth.

“Who would be so cruel? Why would I be so cruel? “

Helena doesn’t answer for a long moment as if she is clashing with her poise composure to not care and her yearning for affection.

“What did you see My Queen?”

I hug her tightly and bury my face to her shoulder then I pull away, looking away, ashamed. She is stark still in my arms but keeps looking at my face even if I know she is terrified of me.

“I saw the first day I met you…”

Her eyes go wide, and she releases me. Fear plain on her face.

“My Queen, I did not mean to cause you harm!”

She’s trembling but I want her to stop. I don’t want her to fear me like she did in the memory. I slowly rest my hand on hers and say gently with a croak of emotion.

“Helena, you didn’t harm me. Thank You for helping me find a memory. May we walk to another area of the castle?”

It takes everything in me not to be sick at the memory, but I get the sense we both feel the same way. She looks shaken but calms at my gentle touch and reassurance. She is hesitant as if expecting another side of me to rear its ugly head and I think I’m quickly understanding why. Fortunately, we spend the rest of the day in quite company of her workspace. Neither of us wishing to bring up the painful memories.

It’s late the next day when Helena comes to my room again but this time she brings Alain. When she enters the room she is very formal. She treats me as though the very ground I walk on is a treasure to just be in the presence of.

“My Queen, It is a pleasure to see you well this evening. Alain said you had something to tell me?”

It took me a week but I was able to slowly gain the trust of Alain and with our shared history. He wishes to follow me and redeem himself where he can. It took a lot of talking and understanding that he was my friend only. He said he knew that I never loved him in that manner, but he would forever protect me as the friend he loves. Trust me, that was a hard conversation to have with an unstable man and a raging lunatic angry in my head.

Now, it was Helena who I wished to speak to. Not only because I need to get out of this castle but to leave before I’m possessed. I need a solution and she’s the one who could help find one.

Not to discredit Alain’s efforts but he doesn’t have magic to dismantle the evil.

“Helena, you know from my week here that I’ve been able to remember more each day I’m here. But we are running out of time to find a way to separate the Witch Queen from me. We need help and if we are we need to leave.”

She’s staring at me in a shocked horror. I could see all sorts of questions cross her mind in a brief second and then her face goes skeptical, eyes narrowed.

“You said you would help me bring her back. Why are you changing now?”

I hear the edge in her voice but I want her to see there is a way out.

“Helena. The Witch Queen is in my head. I hear her. And I remember bits of the life I had before. I want to destroy her and redeem that which the creature wearing my face has done. “

I wince as the cackle rings in my ears and says.

“She will destroy you girl.”

I look away as the Witch Queen whispers haunting realities again that I try to tune out. I face away as the voice gets so loud. Walking over to the three-panel mirror.

Helena is quiet for what seems like hours. I stand there in my war and she is in her own. Finally, we break from our symbiotic war zones and face each other. More emotions clash across her face in these moments then they have in the week I’ve known her.

Her voice comes out shaky and somewhat accusing.

“You’ve already promised to help with restoring her. Why are you trying to confuse me with these words of sincerity? You have nothing to gain from admitting that you are weakened.” 

I could give into the anger that burns in my stomach. The anger and craving of blood that SHE would have done but my goal isn’t to reignite the rage and restore that demon. It is to regain my face and my name even if I don’t remember my life here fully yet.

Alain Interjects “Helena I have known MC all her life. This is the woman who I knew before we knew her as the Witch Queen.”

I pause hoping that doesn’t spark jealousy or rage for the outcome of her fate but all she does is stand there with a blank face. Which I’ve come to understand as Helena weighing her options. She waits for me to finish.

“Helena, the person you think you know as the Witch Queen isn’t a person. She is a possession. I am the true person that she has taken captive. Manipulating and destroying every boundary that I as a human had created and made.”

I look at her. My face determined.

“I don’t wish to but If I must set out to find a cure on my own, I will. Alain has already agreed to come.”

She is fearful of me for a second when she herself has more power then I could ever think about currently. I may wield magic of ice, but I don’t remember any way of using it other then throwing my hands. Magic burns on the edges of her being as if she can’t decide and suddenly she snaps.

“You said you would help me! I cannot let you leave without success.”

Alain and I both jump back but my eyes never leave hers in a silent plea for her to understand that I am not here to be her enemy. If given the chance I would love her properly and try to mend all the damage the Witch Queen had done but I can’t erase my face.

“If you change your mind Helena, I’m always going to give you a way out.”

As Alain and I try to back out of the room Helena throws blue flames at us. I instinctively throw my hands up and a wall of ice smothers the flames. Before Helena can respond again I trip her with a layer of ice on the floor.

Darting to the door I hesitate and look back at her with as much sympathy as I can show her as I do not wish to abandon her but this must be stopped.

“Alain! Run!”

We get as far as the throne room when the rage in Helena becomes almost feral. As if she can’t understand the words and offers I’ve provided if only she opened the door.

We dance and clash for a few minutes but it’s clear who has been battling and who has little idea of what they are doing. Though my power is immense as well it has taken quite a hit in my memory loss. She gains the upper hand and sends me sprawling on my back gasping for air. Stalking over to me she shoves the crown into my hands and hiss’s.

“You said you would help and now that I’ve tried every other avenue, it’s time to listen.”

I am shocked by her ferocity but am not fully surprised. In the quite moments we’ve shared this week she has tried and failed to hide her longing for me. Even if she is quite and a woman who has gentle wishes she has been used and corrupted by a world that cares not of her heart. Now that I’ve offered to care for it she doesn’t know how to accept it.

Slowly, I move to sit up. Then, I move my hands to lift the crown over my head. Alain interjects.

“Helena if you do this the Witch Queen will return! You and I both know what she’s capable of! MC is trying to keep that Evil from returning again.”

The ferocity in Helena’s eyes dim and she begins to think once again. As I wait for her indecision someone grabs me from behind. Appearing from the shadows. Lennox.

Lennox grabs my hands and we tussle as he attempts to force the crown to my head. It’s only a moment but in that moment, I am able to hold on enough to see Magnus burst into the room heaving his axe. When the crown touches my head my vision goes black and I am left standing in a empty space.

“W-What happened?”

Helena looks at “me” stone faced and, on her knees, face to the floor. Alain only raises his blade and narrows his eyes. The other Generals appear before “me” and kneel. I hear her say as she addresses the generals.

”My, my it is good to be free again. Now, it is time to find a way to undo the spell binding her to me.”

She sighs dramatically as she stretches.

“Having a parasite, it so inconvenient.”

Fuming, I start to rage. Yelling at her to let me out and that I’d win.

But this time it’s the Witch Queen who laughs. I can see what she see’s and hear what she hears but nobody else is responding. As the Witch Queen stands on her throne all I can do is sit back and watch.


End file.
